Child's Play 3
Child's Play 3 (formerly known as Child's Play 3: Look Who's Stalking) is a 1991 horror film. The film did not perform very well at the box office. Having been made on an estimated budget of $13,000,000, it went on to take less than $21,000,000 worldwide. Child's Play 3 was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for horror, violence and bad language. A further sequel, Bride of Chucky, was released in 1998. Plot Eight years after the events of Child's Play 2, Play Pals has recovered from bad publicity arising from Chucky's murder spree. The company releases a new line of Good Guy dolls and recycles Chucky's remains. However, the soul of serial killer Charles Lee Ray still inhabited the remains, and Chucky is soon revived in a new doll body. Chucky is unwittingly given to Play Pals' CEO Mr. Sullivan, whom Chucky tortures and kills using various instruments. He then uses computer records to relocate Andy Barclay. Still troubled by his past encounters with Chucky, sixteen year old Andy has been sent to Kent Military School. Inside the school, Andy befriends cadets Harold Aubrey Whitehurst, Ronald Tyler, and Kristin DeSilva, for whom he develops romantic feelings. He also meets Brett C. Shelton, a lieutenant colonel who routinely bullies the cadets. Not long after Andy arrives, Tyler is asked to deliver a package to his room. Tyler is fascinated with Good Guy dolls after seeing an ad on the TV upon their comeback. After accidentally dropping and ripping Andy's package, he realizes that the package contains a Good Guy doll. Excited, he takes the new toy to the cellar and unwraps it. Once freed, Chucky scolds Tyler for opening the package he was supposed to give to Andy. But realizing he has a new body, he decides to tells Tyler his true identity to take over his body instead. But just as Chucky is about to possess him, they are interrupted by Cochran, who takes the doll away. Cochran throws Chucky into a garbage truck, but Chucky escapes by luring the driver into the truck's compactor and crushing him. That night, Chucky attacks Andy and tells him his plans for taking over Tyler's soul. But before Andy can attack Chucky, Shelton comes in and takes the doll from him. Andy tries to get the doll back by sneaking into Shelton's room, but Shelton catches him in the act. Upon realizing the doll has vanished, Shelton suspects it stolen and forces all the cadets to do exercises in the courtyard as punishment. However, they are interrupted by DeSilva and, moments later, Cochran himself. When the cadets leave, Cochran is confronted by a knife-wielding Chucky. The resulting shock causes Cochran to suffer a fatal heart attack. Despite Cochran's death, Shelton declares that the school's annual war games will proceed as planned, with Andy and Shelton on opposing teams. However, Chucky secretly replaces the paint bullets of one team with live ammunition. When the simulation begins, Chucky accosts Tyler, then threatens the boy when he refuses to take part. Tyler stabs Chucky with a pocket knife and flees, trying to find Andy. Chucky then attacks DeSilva and holds her hostage, attempting to lure the teams into fighting each other to save her. Chucky forces Andy to exchange DeSilva for Tyler. Suddenly, the red team descends upon the area and obliviously opens fire with their live rounds. Shelton is killed in the crossfire. Amidst the chaos, Tyler makes a quick getaway, but before giving chase, Chucky tosses a live grenade at the quarreling cadets. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. With no time to mourn his friend, Andy heads off in pursuit of Chucky, with DeSilva close behind. Eventually the chase leads the group into a haunted house at a nearby carnival. Ronald tries to get a security guard to help him, but Chucky kills the guard off screen and kidnaps Tyler. In the ensuing melee, Chucky shoots DeSilva in the leg, leaving Andy to fight Chucky alone, once again. When Tyler is inadvertently knocked out, Chucky seizes the opportunity to possess him, but Andy intervenes, shooting him several times. Enraged, Chucky attempts to strangle Andy, but Andy uses Tyler's knife to cut off Chucky's hand, dropping him into a giant fan which slices him to pieces. External links *''Child's Play 3'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/childs_play_3 Child's Play 3 on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/childs-play-3-look-whos-stalking-v9233 Child's Play 3 on AllMovie.] Category:Movies Category:Child's Play